libnetfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Pomoc:FAQ
Libertarianizm - FAQ Istnieje pewna liczba standardowych pytań dotyczących libertarianizmu, które od lat pojawiają się wciąż i wciąż na grupach dyskusyjnych poświęconych polityce. Poniższy tekst jest próbą dania odpowiedzi na niektóre z nich. Nie zakładam, że odpowiedzi są kompletne, ani że odzwierciedlają one (nieistniejącą) jednomyślność wśród wolnościowców; opisane tu sprawy są ogromnie złożone. Tekst ten będzie jednak użyteczny, jeśli skutecznie przekaże posmak myśli wolnościowej i da pewną wskazówkę co do tego, co sądzi większość wolnościowców. =Definicje, zasady i historia im jest wolnościowiec (libertarianin)? Słowo to oznacza w przybliżeniu „zwolennika wolności”. Wolnościowcy są zwolennikami indywidualnego sumienia i indywidualnego wyboru, i odrzucają używanie przemocy i oszustwa w celu zmuszania innych z wyjątkiem odpowiadania na przemoc lub oszustwo (to ostatnie nazywane jest „Zasadą Nieagresji” i jest jedyną rzeczą, co do której zgadzają się wszyscy wolnościowcy). Czego chcą wolnościowcy? Pomóc jednostkom przejąć kontrolę nad ich własnym życiem. Uniemożliwić państwu (oraz innym samozwańczym przedstawicielom „społeczeństwa”) decydowanie o czyimś życiu prywatnym. Znieść obie połowy biurokracji (zarówno tę związaną z „welfare” - sferą socjalną, jak i tę związaną z „warfare” - sferą militarną), prywatyzując państwowe usługi oraz wyzwolić 7/8 naszego bogactwa, wchłanianego obecnie przez opasły i nieefektywny rząd, co uczyni nas wszystkich bogatszymi i bardziej wolnymi. Przeciwstawiać się tyranii na całym świecie, bez względu na to, czy wynika ona z chciwości i żądzy władzy czy z dobrych intencji, prowadzących do zniewalania ludzi „dla ich własnego dobra”, ale wbrew ich woli. Skąd wziął się libertarianizm? Współczesny libertarianizm ma wiele korzeni. Prawdopodobnie najstarszym jest opowiadający się za rządem-minimum republikanizm rewolucyjnych założycieli USA, głownie Thomasa Jeffersona oraz antyfederalistów. Kluczowy wpływ wywarli też Adam Smith, John Stuart Mill oraz „klasyczni liberałowie” z osiemnastego i dziewiętnastego wieku. Bardziej współcześnie ważne idee wniosła do libertarianizmu filozofia „etycznego egoizmu” Ayn Rand oraz austriacka szkoła wolnorynkowej kapitalistycznej ekonomii. Libertarianizm jest jedynym z dwudziestowiecznych świeckich ruchów radykalnych, który praktycznie nic nie zawdzięcza marksizmowi. Czym wolnościowcy różnią się od "liberałów'? Kiedyś (w XIX wieku) słowa „liberał” i „wolnościowiec” (libertarian) oznaczały to samo; liberałowie byli indywidualistami, nieufnymi wobec władzy państwowej, popierającymi wolny rynek i będącymi w opozycji wobec okopanych przywilejów feudalno-merkantylistycznego systemu. Po roku 1870 liberałowie dali się stopniowo uwodzić (głównie pod wpływem fabiańskich socjalistów) przekonaniu, że państwo może i powinno być wykorzystane do zagwarantowania „sprawiedliwości społecznej”. W większości zapomnieli oni o indywidualnej wolności, a zwłaszcza o wolności ekonomicznej i obecnie spędzają czas głównie na usprawiedliwianiu wyższych podatków, silniejszego rządu i większej regulacji. Wolnościowcy nazywają to socjalizmem bez znaku firmowego i nie chcą mieć z tym nic wspólnego. Czym wolnościowcy różnią się od "konserwatystów"? Przede wszystkim nie będąc konserwatywnymi. Większość wolnościowców nie jest zainteresowanych powrotem do idealizowanej przeszłości. Mówiąc ogólnie, wolnościowcy nie sympatyzują z raczej jawnymi militarystycznymi, rasistowskimi, seksistowskimi i autorytarnymi tendencjami prawicy i odrzucają konserwatywne próby „prawnego ustanawiania moralności” z cenzurą, zakazem handlu narkotykami oraz odpychającym fundamentalizmem. Chociaż wolnościowcy są zwolennikami kapitalizmu opartego na wolnej przedsiębiorczości, to odmawiają bycia marionetkami kompleksu militarno-przemysłowego, w przeciwieństwie do konserwatystów. Czy wolnościowcy chcą znieść rząd? Wolnościowcy chcą znieść tyle rządu, ile tylko się w praktyce da. Około 2/3 jest „minarchistami”, popierającymi pozbawienie rządu większości jego władzy do wtrącania się i zostawienia jedynie policji i sądów do egzekwowania prawa oraz ostro zredukowanej armii do obrony narodowej (obecnie niektórzy mogliby zostawić mu także specjalne uprawnienia w sprawach ochrony środowiska). Pozostała 1/3 (włącznie z autorem tego tekstu) to anarchiści, którzy uważają, że „rząd-minimum” jest tylko złudzeniem i wolny rynek może dostarczyć nam lepszych praw, porządku i bezpieczeństwa niż jakikolwiek rządowy monopol. Obecni wolnościowi kandydaci do instytucji politycznych uważają, że nie da się obalić rządu tak dużego jak nasz w jedną noc i że trzeba robić to z wielką ostrożnością. Przykładowo, wolnościowcy są zwolennikami otwartych granic, ale niepowstrzymana imigracja w tym momencie przyciągnęłaby wielkie masy klientów systemu opieki społecznej, dlatego większość wolnościowców najpierw zniosłaby zasiłki, a dopiero później otworzyła granice. Wolnościowcy nie są zwolennikami edukacji utrzymywanej z podatków, ale większość z nich popiera obecne prawa dotyczące „rodzicielskiego wyboru” i systemy bonów edukacyjnych jako kroki we właściwym kierunku. Postęp wolności i dobrobytu dokonuje się stopniowo. Magna Carta, która po raz pierwszy w historii nałożyła ograniczenia na monarchię, była wielkim krokiem naprzód w dziedzinie praw człowieka. Kolejnym wielkim krokiem był system parlamentarny. Konstytucja USA oraz Karta Praw, które zapewniły, ze nawet demokratycznie wybrany rząd nie może odebrać pewnych niezbywalnych praw jednostek, były prawdopodobnie jak dotąd najważniejszym krokiem naprzód. Ale to jeszcze nie koniec. Jaka jest różnica pomiędzy wolnościowcami a Wolnościowcami? Wszyscy Wolnościowcy są wolnościowcami, ale nie na odwrót. Wolnościowiec pisany z małej litery to osoba będąca zwolennikiem Zasady Nieagresji i wolnościowego programu. Wolnościowiec pisany z dużej litery to osoba uważająca, że obecny polityczny system jest właściwym i skutecznym środkiem wprowadzenia tych zasad; w szczególności „Wolnościowiec” („A Libertarian”) oznacza członka Partii Wolnościowej (Libertarian Party), największej i odnoszącej największe sukcesy z amerykańskich „partii trzecich”. Wolnościowcy pisani z małej litery to ci, którzy uważają Partię Wolnościową za taktycznie nieskuteczną lub którzy odrzucają system polityczny w całości, jako „tyranię większości”. Jak wolnościowcy finansowaliby kluczowe usługi publiczne? Prywatyzując je. Opodatkowanie to kradzież - jeśli już musimy mieć rząd, to powinien utrzymywać się on ze składek członkowskich, loterii i darowizn. Rząd, który jest zbyt duży na to, by funkcjonować bez odwoływania się do rabunku to rząd, który jest zbyt duży i kropka. Firmy ubezpieczeniowe (odarte z przyznawanych przez państwo przywilejów czyniących je aroganckimi) mogłyby wykorzystywać wolny rynek do rozkładania większości ryzyka, które obecnie „uspołeczniamy” przy pomocy rządu, i mieć z tego zyski. Co robiłby wolnościowy "rząd" i jak by on działał? Wymuszałby przestrzeganie umów. Anarcho-wolnościowcy uważają, że tak rozumiany „rząd” może być luźną siecią firm świadczących usługi policyjne, towarzystw ubezpieczeniowych i działających dla zysku ciał arbitrażowych, używających wspólnego kodeksu prawnego; minarchiści uważają, że konieczna byłaby większa centralizacja i rozważają coś w rodzaju Jeffersonowskiego rządu konstytucyjnego. Wszyscy wolnościowcy chcą żyć w społeczeństwie opartym (w dużo większym stopniu niż to jest obecnie) na wolnym handlu i dobrowolnych wzajemnych umowach; zadania rządu byłyby ograniczone wyłącznie do rozsądzania sporów i używania absolutnego minimum siły koniecznego do utrzymania pokoju. Polityka i konsekwencje Jakie jest stanowisko wolnościowców w sprawie aborcji? Większość wolnościowców popiera prawo do aborcji (Partia Wolnościowa często organizuje demonstracje popierające prawo do aborcji pod hasłem „popieramy wolność wyboru we wszystkim!”). Wielu wolnościowców jest osobiście przeciwnych aborcji lecz odrzuca mieszanie się rządu w decyzję, która powinna być podejmowana prywatnie, pomiędzy kobietą a jej lekarzem. Wszyscy wolnościowcy przeciwstawiają się również opłacaniu aborcji przez rząd. Jakie jest stanowisko wolnościowców wobec praw mniejszości, homoseksualistów i kobiet? Wolnościowcy uważają, że każdy człowiek ma prawo do równości wobec prawa i sprawiedliwego traktowania jako jednostka odpowiadająca za własne czyny. Odrzucamy rasizm, seksizm i fanatyzm na tle upodobań seksualnych, obojętnie, czy dopuszczają się tego osoby prywatne, czy (zwłaszcza) rząd. Przeciwstawiamy się dyskryminacji rasowej zarówno w jej obrzydliwych tradycyjnych formach, jak i w jej nowych szatach, takich jak Akcja Afirmatywna z jej rasowymi parytetami i regułami dotyczącymi „różnorodności”. Zdajemy sobie sprawę z tego, że na świecie zawsze będzie obecna nienawiść i fanatyzm, tak samo jak strach i głupota; nie można jednak używać prawa w celu wymuszenia sympatii, podobnie jak nie można używać go w celu wymuszenia odwagi czy inteligencji. Jedyne sprawiedliwe prawa to te, które nigdy nie wspominają słów „czarny”, „biały”, „mężczyzna”, „kobieta”, „homoseksualista” i „heteroseksualista”. Gdy ludzie używają fanatyzmu jako wymówki do stosowania przemocy lub oszustwa, ich czyny są przestępstwami same w sobie i powinny zostać ukarane bez względu na motyw stojący za nimi. Jakie jest stanowisko wolnościowców odnośnie kontroli posiadania broni? Konsekwentnie przeciwne. Rewolucjoniści, którzy zwyciężyli króla Jerzego, oparli swoje wezwanie do powstania na idei, że Amerykanie mają nie tylko prawo, ale i obowiązek przeciwstawienia się siłą tyranii - a obowiązek ten sam w sobie zakłada gotowość do użycia siły. Dlatego właśnie Thomas Jefferson powiedział, że „broń palna to zęby wolności amerykańskiego chłopa” („Firearms are the American yeoman's liberty teeth”) i podobnie jak wielu innych Ojców Założycieli twierdził, że uzbrojeni obywatele to najpewniejsza gwarancja wolności. Wolnościowcy uważają, że „kontrola broni” („gun control”) jest propagandowym kłamliwym określeniem na „kontrolę ludzi” i nawet, gdyby prowadziło to do zmniejszenia przestępczości (co zresztą nie jest prawdą; jeżeli posiadanie broni jest przestępstwem, to tylko przestępcy ją posiadają), to i tak byłby to bardzo zły interes. jakie jest stanowisko wolnościowców odnośnie sztuki, pornografii oraz cenzury? Wolnościowcy sprzeciwiają się jakimkolwiek ograniczeniom wolności przekazu wprowadzanym przez rząd. Jesteśmy zwolennikami absolutnego przestrzegania Pierwszej Poprawki do Konstytucji USA. Z drugiej strony odrzucamy „liberalną” ideę, że odmowa dotowania kontrowersyjnego artysty jest cenzurą. Tak więc chcemy zniesienia wszystkich praw wymierzonych przeciwko pornografii, jako bezpodstawnej ingerencji w prywatne i dobrowolne działania (z wyjątkiem praw karających za np. zmuszanie nieletnich do udziału w produkcji pornografii). Znieślibyśmy również wszelkie finansowe wspieranie sztuki przez rząd; etykieta „artysty” nie daje żadnego specjalnego prawa do życia na koszt społeczeństwa. Jakie jest stanowisko wolnościowców wobec przymusowej służby wojskowej? Uważamy, że pobór do wojska jest zwykłym, czystym niewolnictwem, które powinno być zakazane jako „niedobrowolna służebność” przez Trzynastą Poprawkę do Konstytucji USA. Żaden naród, który nie może znaleźć wśród swych obywateli odpowiedniej liczby ochotników do jego obrony, nie zasługuje na przetrwanie. Jakie jest stanowisko wolnościowców wobec "wojny z narkotykami"? Wszystkie narkotyki powinny zostać zalegalizowane. Przestępczość związana z narkotykami (która stanowi 85% całej przestępczości) jest spowodowana nie przez narkotyki, lecz przez prawa antynarkotykowe, które podnoszą ceny narkotyków oraz czynią z nich monopol przestępców. Nie oznacza to, że „popieramy” narkotyki bardziej, niż „popieramy” propagandę nazistów; jesteśmy po prostu realistami - prohibicja nie skutkuje. Najgorszym być może skutkiem wojny przeciwko narkotykom jest zwiększenie uprawnień policji, takich, jak prawa dotyczące konfiskaty, rewizje bez ostrzeżenia i inne „antynarkotykowe” środki. Takie działania nie powstrzymają handlu narkotykami, ale czynią pośmiewisko z naszych konstytucyjnych swobód. Wolnościowcy pozostawiliby prawa zabraniające działań bezpośrednio zagrażających bezpieczeństwu innych, takich jak prowadzenie pojazdu pod wpływem narkotyków czy noszenie broni pod wpływem narkotyków. wolnościowców mogłoby jednak nie zgodzić się z tymi przykładami, argumentując, że samo w sobie prowadzenie pojazdu czy noszenie broni pod wpływem narkotyku (np. alkoholu) nie zagraża jeszcze bezpośrednio innym i że o zagrożeniu można mówić dopiero wtedy, gdy ktoś faktycznie prowadzi samochód lub manipuluje bronią w sposób dający podstawy sądzić, że może on narazić niewinne osoby na niebezpieczeństwo. Rzecz jasna nie podważa to prawa właściciela np. ulicy czy supermarketu do ustanowienia dowolnych reguł korzystania z jego własności przez innych - np. właśnie zakazu noszenia tam broni lub prowadzenia pojazdów pod wpływem narkotyków (czy nawet noszenia broni lub prowadzenia pojazdów w ogóle).(Przyp. libertarianizm.pl). Co wolnościowcy zrobiliby z koncentracją władzy korporacji? Przede wszystkim zaprzestaliby ich tworzenia, tak, jak robi to nasz rząd poprzez zamówienia wojskowe i dotacje do przemysłu. Po drugie stworzyliby bardziej płynne środowisko ekonomiczne, w którym korporacje by się podzieliły. Zachodzi to w naturalny sposób na wolnym rynku; nawet na naszym obecnym rynku, z podatkami i regulacjami zachęcającymi do gigantyzmu, jest raczej rzadkością, żeby jakieś przedsiębiorstwo pozostało wśród 500 największych dłużej niż dwadzieścia lat. Znieślibyśmy prawa o ograniczonej odpowiedzialności, tak, by korporacyjni urzędnicy i akcjonariusze stali się w pełni odpowiedzialni za swoje decyzje. Uniemożliwilibyśmy korporacjom tuczenie się na pieniądzach podatników; obniżylibyśmy koszty kapitału (poprzez obcięcie podatków) i dostosowania się do obowiązujących regulacji (znosząc regulacje prawne zakładające winę dopóki nie dowiedzie się niewinności), co zachęciłoby do przedsiębiorczości i pozwoliłoby określać optymalną wielkość firmy warunkom ekonomicznym (a nie rządowemu widzimisię). Standardowe zarzuty Co ze środowiskiem? Kto będzie występował w imieniu drzew A kto jest właścicielem drzew? Fatalny stan środowiska naturalnego w byłym Związku Radzieckim jest przykładem potwierdzającym banał, że dobro „należące” teoretycznie do wszystkich nie jest cenione przez nikogo. Świadomość ekologiczna jest dobrą rzeczą, ale bez mocnych praw własności prywatnej nikogo nie stać na zbytnie przejmowanie się konserwacją środowiska. Wolnościowcy uważają, ze jedynym skutecznym sposobem na uratowanie Ziemi jest danie każdemu motywacji ekonomicznej do zachowania małego jej kawałka. Czy mocne prawa własności nie faworyzują bogatych? Nie. To system, który mamy obecnie - fikcja mocnych praw własności będąca przykrywką dla własności z rządowego dekretu - faworyzuje bogatych. Rząd jest w stanie odebrać ludziom ich „prawa” przy pomocy wywłaszczenia na cele publiczne, karnych konfiskat, podatków, regulacji oraz tysiąca innych metod. Ponieważ bogaci maja więcej pieniędzy i czasu na to, by wpływać na decyzje rządowe, taki system nieuchronnie oznacza, że zyskują kosztem innych. Silny rząd zawsze będzie narzędziem uprzywilejowania. Mocniejsze prawa własności i mniejszy rząd osłabiłyby elitę władzy, która nieuchronnie dąży do wykorzystania rządu dla swych własnych celów - elitę o wiele bardziej niebezpieczną niż zwykli kryminaliści. Czy wolnościowcy porzuciliby biednych? Nie, chociaż porzucenie biednych mogłoby być miłosierdziem w porównaniu z tym co uczynił z nimi rząd. Wraz ze wzrostem wydatków „na zwalczenie biedy”, wzrosła sama bieda. Rządowi biurokraci nie mają żadnej motywacji do wyciągania ludzi ze stanu zależności, natomiast wszelką motywacje do tego, by ich tam zostawić; przecież więcej biedy oznacza większy budżet oraz więcej władzy dla biurokratów. Wolnościowcy chcą przełamać ten zaklęty krąg znosząc wszelkie programy redystrybucji dochodów oraz pozwalając ludziom zatrzymać zarobione pieniądze zamiast zabierania ich w podatkach. Uwolnione bogactwo przeniosłoby się bezpośrednio do sektora prywatnego, tworząc nowe miejsca pracy dla biednych i zwiększając popyt na prywatną dobroczynność. Rezultaty mogłyby zmniejszyć biedę lub pozostawić ją w obecnym stanie - jednak trudno sobie wyobrazić, jak one mogłyby być mniej efektywne niż obecny godny pożałowania system. Co z obroną narodową? Ta kwestia odróżnia minarchistów od wielu tych znanych jako anarchisci. Jeden punkt widzenia jest taki, że w wolnościowym społeczeństwie każdy byłby uzbrojony po zęby, co czyniłoby inwazję czy próbę przejęcia władzy przez rodzimego tyrana bardzo ryzykowną. To właśnie Ojcowie Założyciele zamyślali dla Stanów Zjednoczonych (Konstytucja nie mówiła nic o stałej armii, powierzając obronę przede wszystkim milicji składającej się z ogółu uzbrojonych obywateli). Funkcjonuje to dziś w Szwajcarii (dostarczając również jednego z najmocniejszych argumentów przeciwko kontroli posiadania broni). Kluczowymi elementami wolnościowo-anarchistycznej obrony przed najeźdźcą byłyby: szeroko rozprzestrzeniona ideologia (libertarianizm), która zachęca do oporu, gotowy dostęp do śmiercionośnej broni oraz brak struktur rządu, które najeźdźca mógłby przejąć i użyć do rządzenia krajem. Pomyślcie o Afganistanie, Vietcongu i Minutemanach - czy chcielibyście najechać kraj pełen zaprzysięgłych i uzbrojonych wolnościowców? :-) Minarchistyczni wolnościowcy są mniej radykalni, zauważając, że terytorium USA mogłoby być skutecznie bronione przez siły zbrojne kosztujące mniej niż połowę opasłego amerykańskiego budżetu wojskowego. Czy nie jesteście zwolennikami współpracy? Czy ludzie nie powinni pomagać sobie nawzajem Dobrowolna współpraca to wspaniała rzecz i zachęcamy do niej wszędzie, gdzie możemy. Wbrew staremu wytartemu sloganowi o „wilczej konkurencji” oraz obecności ingerencji rządu, stosunkowo wolny rynek dzisiejszego kapitalizmu jest najlepszym argumentem na rzecz dobrowolnej współpracy, jaki można znaleźć w historii; miliony, nawet miliardy ludzi codziennie ze sobą współpracujących po to, by zaspokoić nawzajem swe potrzeby i wytworzyć niebywałe bogactwo. To, czemu się przeciwstawiamy, to farsa, którą politycy i inni kryminaliści nazywają współpracą, ale narzucają ją siłą. Nie istnieje „współpraca” w opodatkowaniu, poborze do wojska ani cenzurze. Nie ma tu więcej „współpracy”, niż jeśli przyłożyłbym komuś pistolet do głowy i ukradł mu portfel. Perspektywy Jak mogę się zaangażować Pomyśl o wolności i działaj zgodnie z tym, co myślisz. Wydawaj swoje pieniądze rozsądnie. Przeciwstawiaj się ekspansji władzy państwowej. Popieraj oddolne rozwiązania publicznych problemów, rozwiązania, które zwiększają możliwości jednostek, a nie takie, które wymagają ingerencji rządu. Wspieraj prywatną dobroczynność. Wstąp do organizacji wolnościowej. Załóż swój własny interes; twórz bogactwo i szanuj innych, którzy je tworzą. Popieraj dobrowolną współpracę. Czy jest prawdopodobne, że libertarianizm przejdzie praktyczny test za mojego życia? Tego nie wie nikt. Autor niniejszego tekstu uważa, ze libertarianizm znajduje się w tym samym miejscu, co konstytucyjny republikanizm w 1750 roku - rozwiązanie czekające na swój moment, zabawka teoretyków polityki i kilku wizjonerów czekających na lud i przywódców, którzy mogą ją zrealizować. Upadek komunizmu i triumf kapitalistycznej gospodarki z pewnością pomoże, okrywając centralne planowanie i „państwo-niańkę” niesławą, która może być trwała. Wielu wolnościowców uważa, że zmierzamy ku tak druzgocącym zmianom technologicznym i ekonomicznym, że nie wytrzyma ich żadna etatystyczna ideologia (twardymi wolnościowcami jest w szczególności większość „podziemia” zajmującego się nanotechnologią). Czas pokaże Kategoria:pomoc